


Never Been Stranger

by ohhgreywarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asian Hawke family, Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Based on a Tumblr Post, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, F/M, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford mentioned, Gen, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), POV Varric Tethras, Prince Sebastian Vael - Freeform, Sebastian doesn't understand why Varric dislikes him, Varric being Varric, although she's not in the circle at the moment because it doesn't exist and all, big brother instinct Varric, female mage Lavellan mentioned, friendship path but he still ended up as prince, learning about a relationship, not that it's really mentioned but my Hawke is half Filipino and so is Bethany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhgreywarden/pseuds/ohhgreywarden
Summary: Varric didn't expect to run into Bethany Hawke at the Winter Palace. He especially didn't expect her to be there on the arm of a certain prince of Starkhaven.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Never Been Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this post](https://bi-ass-magnet.tumblr.com/post/184634064742/the-funniest-thing-about-the-bethanysebastian) on tumblr. The title was inspired by the song "Stranger" by Vampire Weekend.
> 
> In my canon, Bethany uses the "h2s2" preset from the [Twins Revamp mod](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage2/mods/4238) on the Nexus so that's how she looks for me in this fic. The fic also operates under the assumption that all of the companions were present at Halamshiral, even the ones not in the Inquisitor's party for the quest.
> 
> Enjoy!

If Varric had to make a list of things he liked least in the world, fancy Orlesian parties with a constant threat of assassination certainly wouldn’t be at the top. No, that honor firmly belonged to red lyrium, which had unseated his previous most hated thing, the Deep Roads. At the moment, though, he’d rather be in the Deep Roads than at the Winter Palace. At least with darkspawn you can tell which ones want to kill you (all of them) and they don’t hide their aggression behind the blasted _ Game_.

As if to make matters worse, he just saw Her Inquisitorialness scaling the trellis and disappearing into a locked room. Luckily the Orlesians in the garden didn’t seem to have noticed, since they were too distracted by tossing coins into the fountain for whatever reason and hounding Varric for details about his books. At least that meant they wouldn’t have to explain why the Herald of Andraste was climbing the foliage. “It’s a Dalish thing, don’t worry about it” probably wouldn’t make things better for their diplomatic relationships.

One positive thing in this situation is that he can afford to be a _ dramatic artist _in Orlais without making even more enemies. He waves aside his admirers and mutters something about needing more canapés and walks back into the palace.

He’s on his way to the little buffet table where the Iron Bull was standing earlier when he catches a glimpse of a familiar profile out of the corner of his eye. His eyes snap to the human woman by the window. Her back is to him now; her black hair is gathered into a bun low on her neck and she’s wearing a fine red gown in Marcher fashion. Varric begins to walk toward the woman as she turns her head and there’s no mistaking her--

“Sunshine?”

Bethany Hawke’s eyes widen as she sees him. “Varric!” She beams at him as she weaves through the crowd toward him. “I was hoping I’d run into you when I heard the Inquisition was here.”

Varric has never seen Bethany like this. She’s traded in the simplicity and practicality of an apostate and then circle mage for an opulent red satin gown. The front of the bodice is black and decorated in dainty white bows, and the full skirt opens up to reveal a matching black layer underneath. In short, she looks every inch the noblewoman she never got to be in Kirkwall.

He makes eye contact with her behind her full, made-up lashes. His height makes it so it would be very easy to stare straight at her bosom and the way her corset presses her breasts together and he _ really _ does not need to look at one of his best friends like _ that _.

_ Dammit, Varric, _ he thinks. _ Stop describing her in your head like she’s Amelie du Bois from _ Swords and Shields. _ It’s weird when you do shit like that with your friends. _

“You know me,” Varric says with a smirk. “I never turn down a chance to go to a party where someone might get killed.”

Bethany laughs at his obvious lie. She has the same laugh as her sister, musical and uninhibited, still sweet and pure even after everything they’ve been through.

“I’m just surprised the Inquisitor convinced you to wear that toy soldier jacket. She must be very persuasive.”

_ Another thing like her sister, _ he thinks. _ Neither of them is afraid to take the piss out of me. _ Usually he can ignore it, but being face to face with Bethany has made him realize just how much he missed the Hawkes. He forces himself back to the present.

“Actually that was Sister Nightingale’s doing. She had a _ vision _, you see. Something about saying ‘up yours’ to the Orlesian court, I assume.”

Bethany’s eyes widen. “Sister Nightingale as in Leliana? I find that hard to believe. She was always so stylish, even in her sister’s robes.”

“Hey, are you saying I look bad in this?” 

Bethany laughs again. “Well…” He’s glad to see her in such good spirits. At least one of the Hawke sisters seems to be doing well after everything.

Varric shakes his head in mock-annoyance. “Enough about me, though. What are _ you _doing here, Milady Sunshine?”

“Oh, well, it’s kind of a long story, I suppose.” She glances around at the crowd as though looking for someone. “You see, I—”

“There you are, my love.”

There’s no mistaking that Starkhaven accent, but for a moment Varric tries to convince himself that the speaker is anyone but _ him. _ His attempts are immediately thwarted when Sebastian Vael appears at Bethany’s side in all his too-perfect glory and wraps an arm around her waist. At least he’s not wearing the shiny armor with Andraste’s face on the belt.

“Sebastian,” Bethany giggles, drawing out the last syllable in an affectionate whine and sweet flaming Andraste, Varric isn’t imagining this. “Can’t you see I’m talking to Varric?”

The prince turns his lyrium-blue gaze to Varric and bows his head slightly. The little garnets in the circlet perched on his head sparkle in the candlelight. He still hasn’t removed his hand from Bethany’s waist. “My apologies, Varric, but I’m afraid I will have to borrow Bethany for a few minutes.” He turns back to her. “It is nearly our turn to be presented to the court.”

Bethany sighs. “So be it.” She reaches a hand out to Varric and he mechanically lifts his own to grasp it briefly. “We will find you again once this is over with. As you can see, there’s a lot to tell you.”

Sebastian finally removes his arm from around Bethany and presents it to her. She gracefully twines both of her hands around his. Varric’s pretty sure he couldn’t look away if he tried.

He watches as the pair walk to the grand ballroom, Bethany’s skirt and Sebastian’s kilt swishing together in time with their steps.

_ When did _ that _ happen _ , he wonders. _ I know Sunshine had some sort of schoolgirl crush on him but I was sure she’d grow out of it when she realized how boring he is. _

Once they’re out of sight, he blinks himself back to the present. Like Bethany said, they’d explain themselves later.

Before he can begin processing what he just saw, though, a terrible thought crosses his mind: _ Cassandra might try to interrogate Bethany to reveal where her sister is. _He’s been able to successfully avoid telling the Seeker of his friend’s whereabouts so far, and he’d hate for sweet Bethany to make all his efforts worthless because she thinks it’s best for Hawke.

He races to the ballroom, nearly crashing into some poor elven servant with a tray of little cakes. The entrance to the room is packed and he barely squeezes inside in time to see Bethany and Sebastian standing arm in arm on the little platform above the dance floor.

“His Serene Highness Sebastian Ignatius Havard Vael, Prince Regent of Starkhaven,” the announcer intones as the two begin their procession across the room. _ That’s his full name? No wonder he’s so pretentious. _“Former sworn brother of the chantry of Kirkwall and advisor to the chantry of Starkhaven. Former companion of the Champion of Kirkwall.

“Accompanying him, his mistress, Lady Bethany Imogen Hawke. Court Mage of Starkhaven. Daughter of House Amell of Kirkwall, sister of the Champion of Kirkwall, and former enchanter of the circles of magi of Kirkwall and Starkhaven.”

Even though he had already figured out what Bethany’s relationship with Sebastian was, hearing the word _ mistress _ still comes as a shock to Varric. It’s so definite and makes everything he’d seen minutes ago feel so much more real. He knows Orlesians don’t consider such things to be a source of scandal, but he thought that surely Choir Boy would. Of course, he also never would have predicted he and Bethany would become a _ thing _either.

Once they begin to climb out of the sunken dance floor, Varric is finally able to weave through the crowd to try to intercept the couple before Cassandra can reach them. He loses sight of them as he makes his way around the room and silently prays to the Maker or the Stone or really any divine force that he gets to them in time.

His heart sinks when he spots Bethany speaking to someone in an Inquisition dress uniform whose head is hidden by an Orlesian lady in a huge hat. _ Please don’t let it be Seeker _.

The lady steps aside to reveal the back of a head with blond curls barely contained by some unknown product. Cullen. Varric lets out a sigh of relief. _ Crisis averted. _

He’s not close enough yet to hear their conversation, but judging by the way Cullen’s hand seems glued to the back of his neck, it’s definitely an awkward one. Varric slows his approach and tries to avoid Bethany and Sebastian’s line of sight.

“--truly not proud of the man I was then,” Varric hears Cullen say. “And I regret any of my words or actions that caused you hurt, Encha--Betha--er, Lady Hawke.”

“Thank you, Cullen,” Bethany says with a small smile. She too seems unsure of how to behave in this situation. “Although if you must know, I have harbored no ill will toward you since I last saw you. I am grateful for your aid after--well. After everything.”

“I--well, thank you,” Cullen stutters. His hand finally drops to his side. “I merely wanted to apologize in the hopes that it would bring closure. To us both.”

“And I am glad to see you have found some peace of mind,” Sebastian says. Varric is starting to get nauseated by how sweet this conversation is. “I can no longer offer you my services in hearing confessions anyway.”

Cullen lets out a nervous chuckle. “I suppose not. Congratulations, by the way. The Inquisition is deeply grateful to have the support of one of the most powerful rulers in the Free Marches.”

“Not to interrupt this teary reunion,” Varric says as he steps towards the little group, “but I need to have a word with His Highness and Lady Sunshine here. Besides, Curly, I think the Inquisitor was looking for you.”

Cullen’s eyes grow wide and a faint flush appears in his cheeks. “The Inquisitor? Yes, of course. Farewell.” He bows slightly to Sebastian before quickly walking into the crowd and vanishing.

“I don’t actually know if she’s looking for him or not,” Varric admits. “I just wanted to talk to the two of you and with the way Commander Curly and the Inquisitor have been making eyes at each other for weeks, she probably does want to see him. Cullen and a mage, imagine that.” He shakes his head. “But I digress. Listen, I have two important things to discuss with you.”

“Let me guess,” Bethany says. “You wanted to ask about Sebastian and me.”

“Yeah, that’s one of the things. You went for Choir Boy? Really? The whole ‘boring perfect Andrastian’ act didn’t turn you off?”

“I’m right here, Varric,” Sebastian sighs. “I have never understood this one-sided rivalry you insist on having with me.”

Varric ignores him. “Seriously, Sunshine, what’s the appeal? Is it the eyes?”

“Not _ just _his eyes,” Bethany says. “He’s a good man, Varric, really.”

“If you say so, Sunshine.” Varric shakes his head. Maybe Bethany really hadn’t grown out of that girlhood obsession with storybook princes that Hawke had told him about in secret. “I do have to hand it to you though, Choir Boy. Having a _ mistress _certainly makes you a bit more interesting. I thought you put your days of premarital sex behind you.”

Sebastian’s cheeks flush and he sputters out, “Well, we wanted to marry!” Bethany stifles a giggle into her hand as he continues. “The grand cleric in Starkhaven, ah. _ Firmly refused _ due Bethany being a mage. She’s turned down my repeated petitions as well, but I have hope that when a new Divine is declared, she will allow our union to be recognized in the eyes of the Maker and Andraste.”

“And here I was, expecting you to say she’s your _ chaste mistress _ or something. Maybe I’ve underestimated you all this time.”

“Thank you?” Sebastian sounds like he’s trying to find the insult hidden in Varric’s words. Honestly, Varric himself is trying to find the insult too.

“At least you’re not holding out on Sunshine here. I’m pretty sure she’s wanted to jump your princely bones since she first saw you.”

“Varric!” Bethany’s face flushes. “You can’t just say that!”

“To be fair, you were never exactly subtle, love,” Sebastian says. Bethany buries her face against his shoulder.

_ Well, shit, I’m starting to think they’re kind of perfect for each other. _

“Seriously, though, Sunshine. All those letters and you never thought to mention this to me?”

“Varric,” Bethany says in a bemused tone, “I mean this with the utmost love and respect for you, but considering how you reacted to finding out tonight? I don’t think you can blame me for keeping this from you.”

“Oh, you wound me, Sunshine.” Varric places a hand over his heart for dramatic effect. She’s absolutely right, though. At least five people in Skyhold probably would have had to deal with his ranting if he’d learned of this relationship in a letter.

“Didn’t you say there was something else you wished to discuss?” Sebastian asks.

“Right! Thank you, Choir Boy.” Varric glances around the room quickly and lowers his voice. “Look, Seeker Cassandra might want to—”

“What might I want to do, Varric?”

_ Shit. _

“Seeker!” Varric gives Cassandra what he hopes is his most convincing fake smile, praying that she can’t read any panic in his face or voice. “I was just saying that you might want an introduction to the prince and Bethany here!”

Bethany raises her eyebrows but says nothing. Sebastian brings a hand to his mouth and coughs into his knuckles in such a way that it’s obvious he’s just smothering laughter.

“Yes,” Cassandra says with narrowed eyes. _ She’s onto you, Tethras. _“I was hoping you would introduce me to the Champion’s sister.”

“Of course,” Varric says with a nervous chuckle. “Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven. You’ve probably already read his letters to the Inquisition. He’s one of our allies, you know!”

Cassandra’s mouth is a thin line as she extends a hand to Sebastian. “A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

Sebastian, for his part, still seems amused by the game Varric is playing even if he doesn’t know exactly what’s going on. He shakes her hand firmly, then brings it to his lips to kiss the back of her fingers. “The pleasure is all mine, Lady Seeker. And this,” Sebastian smiles at Bethany, “is Lady Bethany Hawke. I believe you know of her sister, the Champion of Kirkwall?”

Before Cassandra can say anything, Varric interrupts. “Of course she knows of Hawke, doesn’t everyone?” He knows his behavior is suspicious but at this point he doesn’t really care. “Unfortunately Bethany is very busy right now—”

“Not _ that _ busy, Varric,” Bethany says. _ Bless your heart, Sunshine, but please don’t do anything stupid. _“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Pentaghast.”

“Likewise,” Cassandra says, smiling more genuinely now. “Unfortunately, I am quite busy tonight, so I must be brief. I have been attempting for some time to summon your sister—”

“Seeker, please…”

“—to Skyhold so that she can aid us in our fight against Corypheus. Unfortunately, certain other parties,” she gives Varric a withering look and his heart skips a beat, “do not know her whereabouts so we cannot discuss this with her in person. I hope you might be able to assist us in this matter, Lady Hawke.”

Varric opens his mouth to protest, but for once in his life, his words fail him. _ Damn _. 

“I see,” Bethany says. Varric’s heart is in his throat now. “I do wish I could help the Inquisition, but I’m afraid I don’t know where she is.”

_ Wait, what? _

“You don’t?” Cassandra asks, clearly disappointed. “You never asked?

“I am deeply sorry, Lady Seeker, but I didn’t want to make my sister put her location in writing. I’m sure you can understand.”

“Oh.” Cassandra is clearly disappointed, but still gives Bethany a small smile. “In that case, I’m afraid I have to go. Sister Leliana and I have much to discuss.”

“Of course.” Bethany bows her head. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Goodbye, Lady Hawke, Your Highness. Varric.” She walks off in the direction of where Varric last saw Leliana.

Once he can be sure Cassandra is out of earshot, Varric finally speaks again. “Sweet Maker, that was close. Thanks for not giving your sister away, though. It’s been hard enough for me and I was worried you’d accidentally ruin it all.”

“How could I have given her away if I don’t know where she is?” Bethany asks with a furrowed brow. “Do _ you _know where she is, Varric?”

“Wait, you really don’t?”

“Of course not! Why would I?” She laughs. “It was hard enough making sure we could even correspond without endangering her, and frankly I didn’t think it was any business of mine. And you didn’t answer my question. Do _ you _know where she is?”

“I might,” Varric mumbles. 

“That certainly explains why you were so nervous around the Seeker,” Sebastian says giddily. “It was hilarious, watching you sweat like that.”

“No need to rub it in, Choir Boy.”

“Sorry,” Sebastian says, clearly not sorry if his mischievous smile is any indication. _ Damn, why did he have to get fun after leaving Kirkwall? If I’d known Bethany would have this effect on him I might have tried to get them together earlier. _

“In any case,” Bethany says, “it was absolutely lovely to see you here, Varric.”

“And you as well, Sunshine. And Choir Boy too, I guess.”

“Unfortunately, Bethany and I must go now,” Sebastian says, glancing over at the dance floor. “It seems the dancing is about to begin and I know Bethany doesn’t want to miss out.”

She giggles. “Yes, well, it would be a shame for our lessons to go to waste.”

“Oh, get a room, you two,” Varric groans with a wave of his hand. “Really, though, it was great to see you. And that you didn’t help our dear Seeker find your sister.”

“Goodbye, Varric,” Bethany says fondly, and she and Sebastian walk off.

“Sunshine and Choir Boy, huh?” Varric mutters to himself. “Who would’ve thought?”

“He doesn’t hate you, you know,” a voice from behind Varric whispers. “He’s never understood what you have against him.”

“Kid,” Varric says, turning to see Cole standing behind him, “what did I tell you about sneaking up on people?”

“The Inquisitor wants us in the servants’ quarters,” Cole says in lieu of answering Varric’s question.

“It’s time?”

“Doesn’t add up, something sinister is afoot, but _ what _? Must find out, must go to the source.”

“Right,” Varric says. He’s probably reading the Inquisitor’s mind or whatever it is he does. “Lead the way, Kid.”

As he follows Cole to where the Inquisitor is waiting for them, he catches a glimpse of Sebastian and Bethany on the dance floor. They’re following the steps of the dance perfectly, save, perhaps, that they’re the only couple looking each other directly in the eye while dancing.

Varric looks away with a sad smile. It’s nice to know, at least, that two of their group ended up happy after Kirkwall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed Dragon Age fanfic, and it was a lot of fun to write. I plan to be writing more Sebethany in the future as I am completely head-over-heels for the pairing, as well as some other stuff! Feel free to leave comments here or talk to me on tumblr. I'm [sebethany](https://sebethany.tumblr.com) there (ohhgreywarden is also me but that's my Sims 4 blog lol).
> 
> Bethany's dress is based on a piece of custom content I have in The Sims 4. You can see a picture of my Bethany sim in it [here](https://imgur.com/4c62MkS).


End file.
